Curses
by Rayen 'Tora' King
Summary: Sasuke and Rose can't have Monsters before bed, but they can have orange juice. Naruto and Tricia can't have orange juice before bed, but they can have monsters. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE! Rated Teen For Language. Explanation inside.


**Please don't start to laugh yet.**

**DO NOT GIVE YOUR FRIEND ORANGE JUICE IF YOU VALUE SLEEP.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I'm just borrowing the two(three. Kakashi is mentioned... I think.) Naruto Characters because it fits them. Okay? The orange juice problem is real.**

_**Without further adieu, Rayen Tora King Presents!**_

_***Darkness... crickets in background.* silence... *Curses electrical company due to the sign not coming on. Walks over to back up generator, starts it up and plugs in the cord.***_

_**Ahem... without ANY further adieu, Rayen Tora King PRESENTS!**_

**CURSE OF THE "DEADLY" ORANGE JUICE**

_Creak._

_**Huh? *Turns around and looks at the sign as the quotes are dangling by one wire each. Turns back to the audience.* Mother Fu-- *Quotes land on head.***_

_**dun dun dun dun dun Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun DUN!!!**_

**CURSE OF THE DEADLY ORANGE JUICE**

**___________________OJ___________________**

Sasuke was now regretting the founding of the cursed juice. And now he was stuck listening to the creak and moan of the stupid blonde's bed as he tossed and turned in a nightmare, then suddenly the blonde jolted up, looked around a few times, then collapsed down onto the bed again with a snore.

"I hate that juice," Sasuke growled as Naruto groaned again. "I'll never do that ever again."

**___________________OJ !Flashback--3 years before! OJ___________________**

"Sasuke, here's a little bit of advice," Naruto said as he brought in his box of stuff from the truck. "NEVER under any circumstances give me orange juice before bed."

Sasuke looked over at his childhood friend. "Why?"

"Do you value sleep?"

"Sorta."

"Then let's leave it at that," the normally very upbeat blonde snarled, and the raven backed off on the subject.

"Is it safe to give it to you in the mornings?" he asked as he began unpacking his things.

"OH YEAH!" The blonde said with a grin and a loud voice.

_I regret saying that..._ Sasuke thought, tucking some books away under the bed.

**___________________OJ ~Flashforward to that Evening~ OJ___________________**

**9:30...... PM.**

Sasuke grinned as he handed Naruto the glass. It was dark dark blue, so the blonde could not really see the contents.

"Here ya go!"

"Thanks, Sasuke!" he said gulping down the liquid. "Hmmm..... Tangy."

"Yeah. You like?"

"HELL YEAH!"

**___________________OJ ~Flashback End~ OJ___________________**

Naruto rolled over again, and Sasuke growled as he attempted to ignore his roommate.

_Why did I do that?!_ He rolled over and slammed his pillow on his head. _Damn I should have known better-_

"YAYA!!!!!" the blonde finally yelled and fell out of the top bunk.

Sasuke rolled over and glared at him. "You are aware it is three in the morning?"

"It is?" the blonde looked at the clock. "I've been tossing-"

"And turning all night I know!" Sasuke snarled. "AND IF YOU DON'T STOP I'M GONNA MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE JULIUS CAESAR DID AFTER THE CONSPIRITORS WERE THROUGH WITH HIM!!"

Naruto stared at him fearfully then scrambled into his bed.

There was silence for exactly fifteen minutes and twenty seconds, then...

The blonde tossed, then turned.

"NARUTO!!!!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

**___________________OJ ~Next morning~ OJ___________________**

Sasuke walked into school with huge bags under his eyes, and Naruto walked in with a bloody nose, two black eyes, and a few teeth missing.

Sasuke was also carry a two litter mug of coffee.

"Sasuke... did you get **any** sleep last night?" Rose asked as he sat down in the seat next to his female friend.

"I wish."

"Please tell me you weren't stupid and gave Naruto orange juice," she moaned.

"I did."

Sasuke suddenly gained a goose egg on his forehead and everyone looked over at them as Rose withdrew her hand.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BIG IDIOT!!!! I EXPLAINED THIS TO YOU FIVE WEEKS AGO!!!"

"Could you quiet it down? Everyone's staring..." Sasuke growled, not because of peer pressure, but because he was being yelled at by a girl.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I explained this to you when I came in with bags twice the size of yours; People like Naruto and Tricia cannot have tangy things—ESPECIALLY ORANGE JUICE—before bed or else they are moving around all night. And it really sucks for those sleeping in the same room with them!!!" Rose snarled at him quietly, resenting to his request for her being quieter. "I swear to God you are so dense!!!"

"You know... Kakashi says you shouldn't stress or else you'll never get a date," he tried in attempt to get her to leave him alone.

"YOU WISH!!!!!"

The history class—teacher included—simply walked outside "for some fresh air" while Sasuke got pummeled by anything Rose could get her hands on.

**___________________OJ ___________________**

"Crazy guess..." Tricia sighed as she looked Naruto's poor face over. "But something tells me you had OJ before bed."

"Somehow I did."

"Damn am I glad me and Rose sleep in the eastern wing. I'm afraid to know what happens in the western wing of the house."

"And I'm afraid to know what happens in the eastern wing when you have orange juice."

"I usually wake up to my bed being pushed across the hall," the brunette answered with a shrug. "If not, I usually wake up to Rose about to hit me with one of her books."

"Fun."

"No kidding. Aren't we freaks?"

"Yes we are... But revenge is sweet," Naruto smirked.

"You better not be..."

"I am."

"DOBE!!!!!"

The Autoshop class—teacher included—just all walked to the hallway as the blonde was pummelled into every solid surface in the room.

**___________________OJ ___________________**

**I must explain the background of this story. For the most part(aside from the characters used) this is a true story. I have a friend(who is my current roommate) who can NOT have orange juice before bed or else I have to drink three pots of coffee the next morning; she has nightmares and is constantly tossing and turning throughout the night. SO THIS IS A WARNING TO YOU ALL!!!!**

**BTW.**

**You can laugh now. If you already did, go ahead again.**

**Hope you liked the entrance. *rubs the bump on the head.* It was at my expense.**

**Luv you alls!**

**Rayen OUT!**


End file.
